Original Head Canons
by TARDIS-the SexySnogBox
Summary: These are Head Canons I have been writing since Decemeber, and I wish to share them here now as I have been on facebook. Please do NOT steal, these are mine. Thank you and enjoy. Characters and length vary between each one. Characters are not mine. Flames are not welcome. Will update as I write more.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: What I mean by 'original' as it states in the title means these HEAD CANONS are written by me, and therefore original. I do NOT own the characters, as they belong to Queen Rowling._

* * *

When Rose, Albus, and Scorpius got together for Christmas of their final year at the Burrow, the hostility between the trio and Draco had practically disappeared. Ron was still upset that Rose and Scorpius were going out though. He, Draco, Harry, and Hermione especially, decided to leave what happened to them at Hogwarts behind them and start anew as good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

When Albus, Scorpius, and Rose asked her mother to help them out with a three-way diary, they always said good night to each other. Sometimes Draco and Hermione would borrow Rose and Scorpius' diaries to chat while they were at school.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco secretly had a crush on Hermione since third year. He thought it would be quite embarrassing liking a Muggle-born, but he still respected her for standing up for herself when she slapped him. He went to Snape, his Godfather, for advice, and what he said shocked him. "Blood does not matter. All blood is of the same color, no matter what their parentage. If she likes you back, then she will understand and forgive you."


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing Hermione happy was the only thing that Harry, Ron and Ginny wanted. Even though Harry and Ron didn't return for their seventh year, Ginny and Hermione would have talks about them. Draco was one of the few who returned out of the Slytherins, and was chosen as Head Boy. They put aside their differences and past to work together. Ginny noticed she was a lot more happy when he was around.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco took advantage of the fact that Hermione's 'body guards' weren't with her. They frequently had study nights together. He took her on dates to any where she wanted to go, with permission of course.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Ron were too shy to ask Hermione and Ginny to the Yule Ball. By the time they tried to ask them, they'd already been asked. Draco wanted to ask Hermione too, but was beaten by Viktor Krum. He was a fan...once.


	7. Chapter 7

The true reason for Ron's weight gain: Harry introduced him to pizza.

* * *

Harry did like Ginny, ever since he first laid eyes on her at the train station. He didn't want her getting hurt, so he purposefully ignored her but she later forgave him since he was protecting her.


	8. Chapter 8

Fred was quite disappointed when Hermione yelled out that she had a date already. He wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball as well as, well, nearly every male of Year four and above. When he saw her walk into the Great Hall with Viktor Krum, he wanted to snatch her from him and keep her for the night, dancing. Fred wanted to have the chance to tell her how much he cared for her, but he never got the chance with her because of Ron, and regretted that he didn't tell her any sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

Seamus, like all the boys in Gryffindor, thought Hermione was one of the cutest girls in the House. (LOL) He too was shy to ask her to the Yule Ball, and was jealous of Viktor. All the boys knew she was too good for him. Seamus told her some time after the Ball that he fancied her...a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

One day during sixth year, Professor Snape asked to talk to Hermione after potions class. The boys were hesitant to let her talk to the professor by herself. She reassured them that nothing would happen to her, and shooed them away.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Professor?"

"Miss Granger, I want you to know that some very dark things are about to happen, and soon. Don't let Misters Potter and Weasley out of your sight." He said sternly.

"Why? What's going to happen?" She questioned.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that, Miss Granger. Just keep those boys under control." She sighed at her answer, but gave a small smile and a nod to her Potion's Master. She turned for the door, when she heard him speak again.

"Miss Granger," she stopped, but didn't turn to face him. "Please, keep them and yourself safe." At hearing this, she turned around with a teary smile, and said,

"Always." Then she turned to leave the professor alone in the classroom once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Minerva McGonagall was not surprised when Fred II Weasley and James Sirius Potter were both sorted into Gryffindor together. She knew she would have to keep the boys in line much like she did to the twins and the Marauders.

They did everything together, much like the Marauders and Fred and George did during their school days. They often pulled pranks on the Slytherins, but the Slytherin students almost always got revenge in doing pranks back to them. Along with pulling pranks, they laughed, studied, and often had detention together.

But as they say, "Old habits die hard."


	12. Chapter 12

For a HC challenge "Draco learning he wasn't the first child"

Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Born June 5th, 1980.  
Father: Lucius Malfoy  
Mother: Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black

Draco was reading the family history book, and saw his name under his parents. He noticed another name next to his.

Carina Phoenix Malfoy  
Born December 26th, 1976  
Father: Lucius Malfoy  
Mother: Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black

'That's odd. I didn't know I had a sister,' he thought to himself. So he set off to find his mother. He and his mother were close; in fact he was closer to her than to his father.

"Mother, I noticed something rather odd in our family book. There's a name next to mine that shouldn't be there," he said, handing his mother the book.

"Is that so? What name is next to yours?" She asked carefully, knowing this would be brought up.

"The name," he started to say as he was flipping through the pages, "is Carina Phoenix Malfoy. It says she was born three and a half years before me. How come I have never seen her before?"

Narcissa fought hard to keep the tears back. She didn't think she'd have to talk about the daughter who never had the chance to live.

"It's hard for me to talk about, son. Your sister Carina was born in the winter of 1976 and it was a harsh one compared to previous winters in England. She lived for about two weeks, and she never had a chance to live and experience life."

"I'm sorry mother. I wish she survived so I could have had the chance to know the sister I didn't know I had."


	13. Chapter 13

It was the evening before the Graduation Ball, and Neville was nervous to ask Luna to go with him. He was not entirely sure if she would, but it would sure make his night.

"Hey Luna," Neville greeted, and Luna smiled at him with her usual light smile.

"Hi Neville."

"I was wondering, Luna, since the Graduation Ball is coming up, if you would like to come with me?" He smiled sheepishly.

"I would love to go with you Neville," she said and kissed him on the cheek. Stunned, he slowly placed a hand on where she kissed, and grinned like an idiot in love.

* * *

This is my first Nuna Head Canon ever! Hope you like it! I had to change it so it says that at the end XD


	14. Chapter 14

He could not stop thinking about her. When he slept, ate, showered, practiced Quidditch, she was there. Just a blink of his eyes, it was her again. It was impossible to get her out of his mind.

'What did I do to deserve this?' He thought to himself. 'Why can't I get her out of my head?'

* * *

Unfortunately, the 'her' was having the same troubles as he was. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about him. It distracted her so much that not even doing hours of homework could do the trick.

'It's not fair,' she thought. 'I don't understand why this is happening!'

* * *

The next day, the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess bumped heads - snogged is more the right word - in front of the entire school, and made it official.

"Finally!" Students and teachers yelled. "It's about time!" Hermione and Draco just smiled at each other. The kiss they shared proved it was about time.


	15. Chapter 15

This could be related to either HP, DW, or both. For a HC challenge, about writing about a character without saying the person's name or something like that. Again, this one could go either way.

* * *

Oh my God, I missed him. I miss him so much. We did so much together, and it felt like we could live forever. It broke my heart when he left me. I didn't want him to go.

* * *

Short and sweet. Now guess who I'm writing about from HP and DW :) No hints lol


	16. Ferrets Part 1

Scorpius wanted a ferret so bad, he begged his father for one in every letter he wrote to him. It wasn't until Rose invited Scorpius to the Weasley Christmas feast that he was finally able to ask Harry why his dad always told him no. Harry laughed at the memory from his fourth year.

"Reason why he says no, Scorpius," Harry started. "is because he was turned into one by a tea- bad man who disguised himself as a teacher."

"So he says no because it brings back bad memories?" the young blond wizard asked.

"Yeah, it might be best if you leave it alone for a while." Harry winked.

A week later, Harry received a howler from Draco saying:

HOW - WHY WOULD YOU TELL MY SON ABOUT THAT STORY POTTER?!

Harry just laughed.

* * *

This little number came to me by reading something from 'letters to mr potter . tumblr . com' (remove the spaces). The one I read went like this:

Dear Dad,

Why can't I have a ferret? Albus Potter has one!

Love, Scorpius.

SO CUTE!


	17. Chapter 17

At age seventeen, Albus Dumbledore was one of the most brilliant students has ever had at Hogwarts. He was the Head Boy of his seventh year, and took it both seriously and jokingly. He made friends from all the houses. At the end of his seventh year, he received an egg from a special friend. He did what was necessary to let it hatch, and about two weeks later, a small red feathery head popped out. A big smile grew on Albus' face, and their friendship began.

* * *

HC Challenge: How Dumbledore got Fawkes


	18. Ferrets Part 2

The week between Harry's talk with Scorpius and Draco's letter to Harry (basically Draco's reaction to Harry telling Scorpius about fourth year).

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy enjoyed this little secret of his. It made him laugh like crazy whenever he thought about it. His father was turned into a ferret! He still couldn't believe it. And it was a Polyjuiced bad man who transfigured him.

The giggling and laughing from his son drove him crazy. It bugged him so much that he finally had enough and asked Scorpius what was so funny.

"I asked Uncle Harry why you won't let me get a ferret," Draco's face turned white. "He told me a really funny story about you when you were in school."

"Oh, did he now?" Draco asked, hiding his frustration well. He then got up, left his son's room, and went to the Owl Room to send a howler to The Chosen One.


End file.
